bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Extremis virus
History The Extremis was a super soldier project developed by a biotech company called FuturePharm, subsidiary of Stark Industries. Alongside Maya Hansen, Dr. Aldrich Killiandeveloped the nanite technology called Microsurgery Experimental Robotics. The project was funded by the U.S. military. However, when the military pulled the plug, Hansen and Killian stole samples and sold them to a terrorist, but a guilt-ridden Killian confessed afterwards in a suicide note.1 Extremis on the loose In an attempt to regain the stolen serum, Stark as Iron Man was injured battling a domestic terrorist, Mallen, who had been altered by the Extremis drug into a superhuman killing machine. Seeing no other option, he took a modified dose of Extremis to heal his injures and improve his neural interface with the armor and other technologies. The revitalized Iron Man then set out after Mallen.2 After killing the terrorist without choice, Stark discovered that Maya was the accomplice of Killian in stealing Extremis, and she was put into custody.3 Years later, Maya was kidnapped by A.I.M. and forced to duplicate the virus before killing her. The new samples of Extremis were then sold in an auction to four different bidders, whose names were forcibly given to Stark by the head of the auction, Colin Forty-Four, in order to retrieve the Extremis from them by any means necessary.4 Extremis 3.0 The recently-discovered long-lost foster brother of Tony, Arno Stark started working on a new more stable version of Extremis after being contacted by Tony, much to the latter's dismay.5 When Bruce Banner was shot in the head and suffered brain damage, his neural tissue was fixed with Arno's Extremis.6 Another application of Extremis, now tweaked by Banner, allowed him to increase the intelligence of the Hulk,7 unleashing a new personality called "Doc Green."8 During World War Hate, a magic spell caused the inversion of Tony Stark's moral axis. The new egocentric and determined Tony Stark released a modified "Extremis 3.0" to San Francisco, giving the people the option of physical perfection for free by way of a wireless application.9 However, as they found out, this was merely a free trial period, and keeping their "perfect" bodies would require a payment of $99.99 every day.10 Stark himself appeared to have taken this version of Extremis, allowing him to have close combat abilities capable of taking on and even defeating Daredevil in hand-to-hand combat in terms of strength and reflexes.11 Daredevil later discovered the Extremis app wasn't what it appeared to be, Stark had contaminated San Francisco's water supply with the virus, and the Extremis app merely served as a trigger for the Extremis virus to be activated inside a person by generating a certain subsonic frequency. However, Stark prevented Murdock from acting on this discovery by inflicting minor brain damage that would erase Matt's memory of this revelation, also intended to reprogram Extremis to be activated by a signal that Murdock couldn't detect.12 Capabilities Original Extremis The original Extremis serum gives its user: * Superhuman Strength: An Extremis subject's strength can be increased to superhuman levels, providing the user enough strength to toss cars and people with relative ease,13 break someone's skull with a single punch,14 counter Iron Man's superhuman physical blows,13 break Iron Man's bones with ease through the suit, rip the highly durable suit apart without effort,13 and even use the "blade" of a bulldozer as a blunt force object.2 * Superhuman Speed: An Extremis subject can move and run at incredible speeds up to 300mph,13although it is unknown if this is the top speed an Extremis subject can move at. * Superhuman Stamina: The virus grants its user almost unlimited stamina, with no need to eat, drink or breathe air.13 * Superhuman Durability: Extremis-enhanced beings have greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. They are able to withstand bullet impacts and direct fire of Repulsor Blasts without feeling pain, at a potency higher than which a Repulsor Blast needs to have to cut through metal, only suffering minor wounds.13 Iron Man's uni-beam only caused Mallen great discomfort without injury.15 * Fire-Breathing: At the user's discretion, his/her lungs fill with fire plasma which he/she can exhale through his/her mouth. Mallen torched a lobby full of people through this method.14 * Claw-like pincers: An Extremis subject can unsheathe stings from his/her fingertips. They are very durable, and in conjunction with super-strength, they can be used by the Extremis subject to claw through a converter box.13 * Electrical discharge: Extremis-enhanced beings are able to discharge extremely powerful electrical currents through his/her hands which seemed to emanate from his chest through his arms.13 * Healing Factor: Extremis-enhanced beings can also heal wounds at a incredible speed, in a matter of hours.15 Tony Stark's modified Extremis Tony Stark reconfigured the last Extremis dose created by Futurepharm in order to heal himself after being fatally injured by an Extremis-powered terrorist, and "become one" with his armor, gaining the following abilities: * Direct Cybernetic Interface: The Extremis virus have fused Stark's armor to his body. Initially the inner layers of the Iron Man armor were stored in the hollows of his bones, but later his entire exo-armor would be contained within carbon nanotubes. He is able to manifest and control the armor through direct brain impulses and even utilize some of its powers when unsurfaced. He has direct, cyberpathic control over the communication devices, scanning equipment, and recording devices located in his helmet.16 ** Wireless Communication: He was also able to remotely connect to external communications systems such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers throughout the world. Stark is also capable of projecting his voice through transmitting sound systems such as cellular phones via electric transmissions from his central nervous system.2 ** Superhuman Reflexes: The Extremis virus granted him enhanced speed reactions and movements.2 ** Regenerative Systems: Stark was capable to biologically heal himself and repair the armor.2 Arno Stark's modified Extremis Arno Stark's version of the Extremis virus helps repair brain damage as it did with Bruce Banner.6 Banner later altered the Extremis Arno injected into his body to boost the intelligence of the Hulk.7 Extremis 3.0 After his moral inversion, Tony Stark created a new Extremis called "Extremis 3.0" that grants the following abilities: * Appearance Alteration: it allows people to have a form of shape-shifting, as they can alter their appearance to their own desires.1017 * Regenerative Healing Factor: Tony Stark claimed the virus allows people to heal at an accelerated rate and heal from injuries that they normally couldn't heal from. There is some truth to this as the Extremis was able to heal Daredevil of his blindness.17 ** Immortality: Tony Stark claimed that the Extremis provided a form of immortality.11 * Enhanced Strength11 * Enhanced Agility11 * Enhanced Reflexes11 Application Created as a nano-tech serum, the Extremis Liquid Biotech Complex is inserted into graphic nanotubes, suspended in a carrier fluid and stored in an applicator specially designed, created and developed from similar prototypes previously marketed by Futurepharm.he virus is injected in the back of the subject's head. If properly injected up to the cervical nerves, the fluid is passed into the bloodstream and permeates the nervous system, accessing the body's recovery center, the portion of the brain that has the complete mapping of the human body and all their features, and initially identifies possible future failures, such as cuts, injuries and varied stimuli which are repaired with enzymes. Extremis takes control of this region of the brain-stem and overwrites all of this mapping with the information about how the body should truly be. Once the modification is made, the body's system evaluates the entire human body as erroneous and injured, sending the information to the brain that the entire body, externally and internally, is wrong, completely transforming it into an open wound to be healed and changed by and for the Extremis' standards.The first instants of pain processing is fulminate, and the liquid carrier of the genetic code is expelled from the body orally. A side effect of the expulsion of the liquid is the loss of considerable amount of blood that ends up giving the subject a frail, pale and sick appearance. This stage lasts, however, only a few moments before the cardiac activity is reduced and the person in whom the drug was injected in enters to a state of prolonged sleep.The standard protocols for insertion of the Extremis virus imply that, at this stage of processing, the user should be kept under constant observation and unremitting care, put on a constant life support and receive nutrition intravenously every hour. After a period of time, the brittle skin of the user begins to break into low-grade scabs. The wounds gradually release low quantities of blood which upon contact with air and become solid. In order to protect the body, the crust is enhanced throughout the body. After eight or nine hours, almost the whole body has become covered with this layer of protection, or cocoon. This stage is maintained for about forty-eight to seventy-two hours, in which all the nutrients and body mass are reshaped, creating new stronger, more powerful and resilient body parts, such as muscles and nerves, in order to fulfill their duties more efficiently. This stage of the application of the serum seems to deteriorate or abolish the vestments worn by the user, because after the cocoon they're protected by breaks, they are naked.After the subject regains consciousness and awareness, the cocoon is violently cracked into many pieces, slowly freeing the user from itself.13 Marvel Cinematic Universe In Earth-199999, the Extremis virus was an experimental serum that modified a host's genetic code to grant superhuman strength, endurance, and a healing factor. It was created by Maya Hansen, and first tested on plants. During the New Year Eve of 1999, she met Tony Stark, with whom she talked about the Extremis and also intimacy. Even drunk, Stark could fix the Extremis problem of stabilization, as it had the side-effect of overheating. A young scientist named Aldrich Killian offered her a place in his organization Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Years later, Killian advanced the testing to human subjects, injecting it into himself and a number of soldiers. The Extremis was still unstable however, and so Killian Pepper Potts a position within A.I.M. in an attempt to lure Stark. Aldrich later kidnapped her to force Stark's cooperation in finding the solution for the instability he started years earlier, and injected Pepper with the serum as added insurance. Pepper was later taken to the Roxxon Norco oil tanker where Killian was going to publicly execute President Ellis. Stark, and his friend James Rhodes, stole aboard and fought Killian and the Extremis-enhanced soldiers. Potts fell from a great height in the battle, but the regenerative properties of the Extremis saved her, and went on to kill Killian. Stark promised Pepper he would find a cure for Extremis, which he did.21 The unstable version of the Extremis virus was somehow obtained by the Hydra off-shoot organization known as Centipede, and was one of the key components in their "Centipede" super soldier serum.22 power and abilities Extremis, when injected into living tissue, results in a wide range of effects within the host organism. The intention of Extremis was to enhance, although the compound was flawed. In all hosts, it causes intense pain until it either bonds with the host successfully, or destroys the host in a violent explosion. Even in cases where the Extremis virus has successfully bonded, the host organism may be at risk of the compound becoming unstable and detonating with sufficient force to burn nearby bystanders to dust, and crater solid concrete underfoot. ** Healing Factor: The Extremis virus imparts incredible restorative capabilities upon the host organism, which was its primary original intention. Superficial wounds close over and heal completely in a matter of seconds, and severed limbs can take seconds to regrow. ** Exothermic Manipulation: Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. ** Superhuman Strength: The Extremis virus enhances the muscular power of the host considerably. The extent appears to vary within marginal limits, but most have demonstrated the ability to hoist the weight of a human male effortlessly in one hand and hurl such a weight across a room. ** Enhanced Agility: The Extremis virus enhances musculature to become more powerful in its motion, granting the host marginally enhanced agility. Capabilities Extremis enhances the user's physiology by rewriting their DNA. It harnessed bio-electricity in the body and used to activate parts of the brain that governed repair and recode it chemically. This can allow a user to hack into basic operating system of living organisms. If the user's body chooses to accept it, the user will gain regenerative healing abilities, making them able to heal all wounds, including previously amputated limbs or even psychological damage. When regenerating body parts, the wounds take on the appearance of burning embers while growing back the lost body part, in a matter of minutes, and cooling into regular flesh, blood, and bone. Extremis also enhances physical performance, granting superhuman strength, reflexes, and overall higher resilience. Additionally, normal Extremis users gain the ability to generate extreme amounts of heat through a complex metabolic process, generating heat from their bodies up to several thousand degrees Celsius. Extremis users are able to consciously control the amount of heat expelled from their body, causing the area of their body generating heat to glow intensely, superheating their tissues, blood vessels and nerves, and outlining them inside the body. This effect has been shown to be unstable in the event of an Extremis overload in the body, burning the flesh and causing an explosion. Trained Extremis users can focus and conduct heat through a single area of their body such as their arms or hands, and even emit fire from their mouths, though it would seem that only the most disciplined of Extremis users can perform this feat. Certain users also demonstrated the ability to conduct heat through other objects through physical contact, allowing them to superheat targets by touching them, this being most often used on metal objects to cause them to weaken and melt. Through a combination of superhuman strength and a focus of extreme heat conduction through their arms and hands, Extremis users can strike through and destroy a majority of metal structures on contact. Due to this, they are able to overpower and burn through the metal alloys that are used in most Iron Man armors, easily destroying many of the suits in combat. Weaknesses Extremis users can be easily recognized through thermal imaging as they have a much higher heat signature. They can also be identified as their pupils glow when using their powers. Extremis does not make its users entirely invincible, as wounds like a unibeam shot through the chest will be lethal, destroying the victim's heart and therefore cutting off blood flow to the brain. When the body is regenerating, it is fragile and can be destroyed with a repulsor shot. Destroying their brains and major organs through incineration has been shown to be fatal to them. The main weakness of Extremis is the possibility that its user's body will reject the serum upon initial injection, or that the serum may become unstable within the user if they fail to regulate their usage of it properly. Extremis users are able to consciously control the amount of heat expelled from their body, but this effect has been shown to be unstable in the event of an Extremis overload in the body and if the virus is not accepted by the body or regulated in it, the metabolic process that causes the user to generate heat, as well as the bio-electricity harnessed by Extremis, will overload, causing the user’s body to rapidly build up energy and force, causing it to explode and produce a powerful shockwave. The resulting explosion is an excess of 3,000°C and instantly vaporizes the Extremis user's body, along with anything within a certain proximity of the explosion, leaving behind shadow-like marks of objects that were vaporized, much like in nuclear explosions. Due to this, Advanced Idea Mechanics had to fake several terrorists' attacks on United States' soil to cover up the explosions caused by Extremis test subjects.